steakandjakefandomcom-20200215-history
Steak and Jake Wiki
Welcome to the Steak and Jake Wiki This is a wiki devoted to the series of games developed by Flipline Studios: Steak and Jake. Please contribute what you can! is the current amount of active users. steak and jake screen.jpg|Steak and Jake|link=Steak and Jake|linktext=The 1st Game steak and jake 2 screen.jpg|The sequel.|link=Midnight March|linktext=Midnight March flipline studios.jpg|The Creator|link=http://www.flipline.com/|linktext=Flipline Studios Random Page of the Month Mudskip Bog for September History of the page The Milky Messenger - The Steak and Jake Wiki Newspaper 'Trailhead 9- Article Stubs' Since this is the 9th one, we started the deleting the last one, but rember users- NONE are deleted on the List of Milky Messenger Trailheads. Why are there so many article stubs that aren't counted? Guys, add the template! This way, people know to edit it and make it longer! In Visual Mode, all you need to do is go to templates, and select ADD OTHER TEMPLATES. Then, search Stub, and sellect the first option. To find out how to add one in spurce mode, go here. That's all for trailhead 9! ~Shalomblue (talk) 18:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Trailhead 8- Changing Names of Aricles' You may find out that links to pages DO NOT CHANGE when you change the name of a page that they link too. This can cause links to break, which can cause probolums. So, try to in the settings bar below you, you will see MY TOOLS. Even if your not an admin/founder/modetor, you can still do this. Then, click WHAT LINKS HERE. That will lead you to a page saying all the links to the page you want to change the name of. Copy the list before you change the pages name. After you change it, all the pages on the link you copied will break. Since you copied the list, now you can change the list on all of those pages. ~Shalomblue (talk) 18:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Trailhead 7 - All Areas Added' We have finally made pages for every single area in Steak and Jake! WOO HOO! Now what we need to do is add more info to the pages to show readers what the area is. ~Penguin022 'Trailhead 6 - Old Trailhead Page Fixed' The old trailhead page has been remade to be named List of Milky Messenger Trailheads. You can click that link and do as shalomblue said. When you add a trailhead, go to the List of Milky Messenger Trailheads and add the trailhead to the BOTTOM. ~Penguin022 'Trailhead 5 - Old Trailhead Page!' When we want to make a new trailhead, make it, and then COPY it and past it a the bottom of thispage- http://steakandjake.wikia.com/wiki/Milky_Way_OLD_Trailheads This way, we can keep track of old trailheads, and not just get rid of them! ~Shalomblue (talk) 01:51, August 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Trailhead 4 - New Admin' Congratulations to our newest admin, Shalomblue! Vincent Van Gone has become inactive so shalomblue has taken his place. Shalomblue is one of the most active members of this wiki and has made many helpful edits. Good luck to shalomblue and his new job! ~Penguin022 'Trailhead 3 - 70 Pages!' Congratulations to the wiki! We have now hit over 70 PAGES!!! Now let's get to 100 pages and continue to make this a very important wiki. ~Penguin022 'Trailhead 2 - Background of' the Wiki New background! The new background features all of the Steak and Jake areas! If you have an idea for another better background or there seems to be a problem with it, contact Penguin022! ~Penguin022 Other Flipline Websites Official Websites: *Flipline.com *Papalouie.com *Remnantsofskystone.com Other Flipline Wikias: *Flipline Studios Wiki *Remnants of Skystone Wiki *Cactus McCoy Wiki *Jacksmith Wiki Flipline Forums: *Flipline Forum *Steak and Jake Forum *Cactus McCoy Forum Help Out Creating new pages is one of the ways to make are Wiki grow! Create new page by typing the name of your new page in the box below! type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Help out by making stubs longer! "Stubs" Add the Wanted Articles ' '. . Category:Steak and Jake